Teardrops on My Guitar
by angelshin
Summary: Jae looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. Dari miliyaran orang di dunia, kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padanya? SONG FIC. YUNJAE. JAEWON. DLDR.


**Teardrops on My Guitar**

**By : jaejoonghater**

**Genre : Failed angst, failed romance, failed drama**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho (18)**

**Kim Jaejoong (18)**

**Disclaimer : the cast are not mine**

**Warning : boring plot from unprofesional writer**

**Ini song fic ya. Inspired by Taylor Swift song with the same title Teardrops on My Guitar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jae looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet he's beautiful, that guy he talks about_

_And he's got everything that I have to live without_

Suasana di lorong Shinki High School pagi itu cukup ramai. Sebelum pergi ke kantin dan menyusul teman-teman ku yang sudah mengantri untuk membeli makan, aku berjalan ke arah loker dan menaruh buku-buku tebal yang sudah ku pinjam dari perpustakaan.

Kecintaanku pada buku memang besar, tapi jangan bayangkan penampilan ku dengan kacamata tebal, seragam rapih dan rambut lengket. Aku, Jung Yunho, cukup tampan. Aku tak berpenampilan seperti nerd. Cukup banyak perempuan yang mendekatiku.

Tapi tak sebanyak para pangeran-pangeran sekolah ini, yang setiap harinya dikelilingi jeritan histeris para perempuan, kekasih yang sangat cantik ada di sebelah mereka dan mobil mewah untuk pulang dan pergi dari sekolah.

Aku tampan tapi tidak kaya. Jadilah para perempuan mendekatiku secara diam-diam. Mereka suka padaku tapi malu. Malu karna aku tak punya apa yang pangeran itu punya tapi wajah ku tampan ditambah otakku yang jenius.

Yaaah, jaman sekarang memang kebanyakan orang mencari pasangan yang mapan. Padahal jika masih duduk di bangku sekolah seperti ini, kekayaan para pangeran itu juga bukan dari hasil jerih payah mereka sendiri. Melainkan orangtua mereka. Payah kan?

Kukunci loker ku dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kantin. Disana sudah ada Yoochun dan Donghae, kedua temanku yang sudah menemaniku dari kelas satu hingga kelas tiga sekarang.

Setelah memesan makanan dan bersiap untuk memenuhi perutku yang keroncongan, kudengar suara gelak tawa yang cukup keras dari meja di depan kami.

Kulihat di meja disana segerombol anak-anak yang menjadi primadona di sekolah. Mereka terlihat bahagia, seakan-akan tak punya beban di hidupnya.

Dan.. kulihat dirinya. Diantara orang-orang yang tampan dan cantik, dia lah yang paling indah. Wajah nya putih, seakan-akan memancarkan kilauan. Rambut blonde nya terlihat halus. Mata dan bibirnya, dua hal yang membuat debaran jantungku bergemuruh kencang. Apa ada orang di luar sana yang mempunya mata dan bibir seindah itu? Tak ada. Hanya dia seorang.

Seolah menyadari ada yang memperhatikan, makhluk indah yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap ku. Pas di bola mataku yang sipit ini.

Secara spontan ku gigit sedotan putih yang sedang kugunakan untuk menyeruput jus strawberry. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya.

Tak disangka, senyuman tipis terlukis di bibirmu. Satu tangan nya terangkat dan melambai ke arahku. Menyapa ku tanpa suara.

Aku masih terpaku dan terdiam. Belum kubalas sapaan Jaejoong karna, Ya Tuhan, seorang Kim Jaejoong tersenyum padaku. Sebuah senyuman tulus, bukan senyuman paksaan. Apakah ini sebuah pertanda? Apakah aku punya harapan?

Pria disebelah Jaejoong berhenti mengobrol dengan temannya saat melihat Jaejoong terus menatap ke sebelah dan tersenyum. Ia pun bertanya, "Ada apa?". Pria cantik itu menunjuk keberadaanku dengan dagunya karna kedua tangannya sudah kembali dengan memegang sendok dan garpu.

Pria yang tadi bertanya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Dia mengangkat satu alisnya, heran karna ternyata Jaejoong sedang tersenyum pada salah satu murid yang bukan dari 'golongan' mereka.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersenyum sambil meneriakan namaku. "Yo Yunho!"

Barulah saat dia berseru seperti itu, ku tersenyum canggung ke arahnya. Masih dengan sedotan yang ku gigit di bibir. Aku terlihat bodoh.

Jaejoong dan pria tersebut tertawa kecil lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya ke depan. Kembali mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Ku lihat salah satu tangan pria itu merangkul pinggang Jaejoong.

Barulah sedotan itu terlepas dari bibirku. Ku tundukan kepala dan melanjutkan makan. Bodoh. Satu senyuman dan membuat otak seorang Jung Yunho yang jenius menjadi bodoh.

Apa yang ku harapkan? Jaejoong suka padaku, tersenyum padaku dan melepaskan Choi Siwon, yang ada di sampingnya?

Di mimpi pun tak akan bisa, aku dan Siwon terlalu jauh. Siwon itu sempurna, begitulah yang kudengar dari perempuan-perempuan penggosip di kelas.

Dia tampan, kaya dan juga baik. Perfect. Pintar? Tidak usah. Ketiga hal tadi toh sudah membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong berada disampingnya.

Aku menghela nafas. Jatuh cinta dan patah hati secara bersamaan memang terasa sakit.

.

.

.

One weeks later..

Entah kenapa lembar demi lembar halaman dari komik Conan yang sedang kubaca, membuat ku sangat mengantuk. Mungkin karna semilir angin dan suara gemerisik daun dari pohon yang menjadi sandaranku membuat mataku menjadi berat.

Aku menguap keras. Tak terasa sudah pukul tiga sore. Di bawah sana, para murid masih melakukan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler basket dan klub pencinta buku yang kuikuti sedang tak ada kegiatan. Jadilah aku disini, di taman sekolah sambil menunggu Donghae yang sedang latihan dance di aula.

"Hey"

Terdengar sebuah suara lembut yang sudah kukenal dengan baik. Mataku yang awalnya berat langsung segar dan terbuka dengan lebar saat melihat sosok indah di sebelahku.

"J-j-jaejoong shi.." ucapku terbata-bata.

Dia tertawa kecil. Matanya menelusuri wajahku, yang barusan tadi sedang menguap dengan lebar. Pasti terlihat aneh.

Tatapan Jaejoong menjadi sendu. Ia menghentikan tawanya. "Maaf kalau aku mengganggu, kau terlihat mengantuk"

Secara spontan, aku mengusap mataku dan mendudukan diri ku dengan benar.

"Tidak apa-apa. A-aku hanya bosan.."

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. Aneh. Bukan. Bukan senyumannya yang aneh. Hell, tak ada yang aneh di wajah Kim Jaejoong. Sudah kubilang dia sangat indah bukan?

Yang aneh adalah, Jaejoong dijukuli si Ice Prince di sekolah ini. Orangnya pendiam di banding teman-temannya yang berisik, sorot matanya dingin dan jarang tersenyum kecuali dengan teman dekatnya.

Tapi, setiap kali aku berpapasan dengannya atau sekedar percakapan singkat seperti saat aku harus membagikan kertas ulangan, meminjamkannya pulpen atau hal simpel lainnya, sama sekali tak pernah kulihat sifat Ice Prince itu.

Dia selalu penuh dengan senyuman, menatap aku jika sedang berbicara. Tak ada sorot tatapan yang dingin.

"Yunho shi?" tanya nya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Y-ya? Maaf aku hanya.. eerr.."

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa hihi.." tawa kecil itu kembali terdengar. Dia sering sekali tertawa. Mungkin wajahku itu lucu, terlihat seperti lelucon baginya.

Kami berdua pun terdiam. Jaejoong hanya melipat kedua kakinya dan memeluknya. Ku lihat bibirnya membentuk sebuah pout yang sangat imut. Ia terlihat seperti kucing.

Jika aku adalah seorang pria yang percaya diri, romantis dan pemberani, sudah kupastikan kondisi ini menjadi sebuah kesempatan untuk mengobrol dan sedikit merayu pria cantik yang ada di sebelahku.

But no. Aku bukan tipe pria seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menggumamkan sesuatu. Membuat ku menoleh padanya.

"Siwon lama sekali.."

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke lapangan di depan dan ke belakang. "Memangnya dia sedang apa?"

Jaejoong meluruskan kakinya. Tangannya ditaruh di belakang untuk menopang badannya. "Sedang membeli minuman.."

Aku menganggukan kepala. "Mungkin banyak yang mengantri atau terjebak dengan para fansnya hehe.."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ya, mungkin seperti itu.."

"Joongie!"

Terdengar suara yang memanggil Jaejoong. Dan ternyata itu adalah Siwon yang sedang berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan dua minuman di tangannya.

Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di samping Jaejoong.

"Maaf lama sayang, seperti biasa, aku dicegat oleh mereka" jelas Siwon sambil menetralkan nafasnya.

Sayang. Sayang… kata itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Kutundukan kepala dan membuka kembali komik Conan dan membacanya. Atau pura-pura membacanya karna bisa kulihat dari sudut mataku, Siwon sedang mengelus kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Hati ku sakit. Tenggorokan ku juga. Menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari kedua sudut mataku. Seorang pria memang jarang menangis. Tapi kalau menahannya sering. Lebih sering dari wanita yang bisa langsung mengeluarkannya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa". Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Dugaanmu benar Yunho shi".

Aku terkesiap. "Eh? I-iya.."

Siwon yang baru menyadari keberadaanku langsung tersenyum. "Hey Yunho! Ternyata kau ada disini.."

Aku kembali tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk.

Mereka berdua kembali mengobrol. Aku sedikit menyesal karna lupa membawa earphone. Benda itu berguna saat ini. Karna aku tak mau mendengar apapun percakapan yang mereka lontarkan.

Aku pun berusaha berkonsentrasi lagi dengan penjelasan Detektif Mouri yang sudah disuntik oleh Conan di dalam komik.

Jaejoong dan Siwon berdiri. Siwon terlihat menepuk-nepuk bokong Jaejoong yang ditempeli oleh rumput dan sedikit tanah. Meskipun mata ku sedang melihat ke bawah, tetap saja sudut mata ini melihat semuanya.

Aku mendengus kesal.

"Kami pergi dulu ya!" ujar Siwon.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap mereka. "Iya.."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menjauh. Kembali, kulihat tangan Siwon merangkul pinggang Jaejoong.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Dari miliaran orang yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sudah punya kekasih? Dari begitu banyak nya perempuan dan pria cantik di sekolah ini, kenapa harus dia?

Kututup lagi komik Conan tersebut dan melemparnya ke samping. Ku tekukan kaki dan memeluknya. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Jaejoong.

Aku menghela nafas. Donghae lama sekali. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini karna parfum Jaejoong yang ber aroma vanilla masih bisa tercium.

Dan aroma itu membuat hati dan ternggorokan ku sakit lagi. Kembali menahan cairan sialan itu keluar. Damn. Rasanya sangat sakit.

.

.

.

._.

END? TBC?


End file.
